A penúltima entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: Rowling tenta NÃO falar sobre o livro 7 em entrevista à BBC. Há um convidado na entrevista


**Nome da fic**: A penúltima entrevista  
**Autor:** Magalud  
**Pares**: Sem par  
**Censura:** PG-13, por causa de algumas insinuações...  
**Gênero:** Comédia, Metafic.  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers para Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço.

**Desafio:** Contém a citação: "Não sei se já vi alguma coisa mais sexy do que isso."  
**Resumo:** Rowling tenta NÃO falar sobre o livro 7 em entrevista à BBC.  
**Agradecimentos:** Beijos para Chris e a Bia Rickman, que betaram! Beijos às duas!  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.  
**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site oxetrem ponto com barra fest e no meu site magalud ponto noigandres ponto com

**A penúltima entrevista**

**ANDREW KELLY**: Boa noite, amigos da BBC. Aqui é Andrew Kelly, mais uma vez voltando com o programa "Conversa Franca". Estamos aqui de novo com a renomada escrita JK Rowling, da série Harry Potter.

**J.K. ROWLING**: Boa noite a todos.

**KELLY**: Não foi fácil trazê-la aos nossos estúdios aqui em Bush House.

**ROWLING**: Vocês praticamente me arrastaram do jantar beneficente. Para não armar o maior barraco, eu vim, mas não sei o que vou dizer. Não vou falar nada sobre o livro novo. Cansei de avisar antes.

**KELLY**: Não tem problema, madame. Entendo que não queira falar, mas nossa missão é perguntar. E então? Quem morre? Quem vence?

**ROWLING**: Nada a comentar.

**KELLY**: Entendo. Vamos ver se vai continuar sem comentar nada quando nosso convidado chegar.

**ROWLING**: C-convidado? Convidado! Mas todo ano é isso! Eu já sabia!

**KELLY**: Por favor, ouvintes, segurem-se nas suas cadeiras, porque temos a honra de receber em nossos estúdios, ninguém menos que o Príncipe Mestiço em pessoa, Severus Snape!

**ROWLING**: O quê? Ele não! Qualquer um menos ele! Alguém chame a polícia! Guarda-costas! Preciso dos meus guarda-costas! Todos os três!

_(Entra_ **SEVERUS** **SNAPE**, _vestes esvoaçando, olhar enigmático, e senta-se na cadeira indicada)_.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Boa noite, Andrew. Boa noite, ouvintes. Boa noite, Madame.

**KELLY**: Professor Snape, o senhor...

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Pode me chamar de Sr. Snape. Não precisa mais me chamar de Professor. _(Olha enviesado para_ **ROWLING**, _que tenta ignorá-lo_).

**KELLY** _(envergonhado)_: Oh, claro. Desculpe. Sr. Snape, gostaria de dar as suas impressões sobre o último livro de Madame Rowling?

(**ROWLING** _começa a tremer e a olhar para a porta, esperando os guarda-costas que chamou)_

**SEVERUS SNAPE:** Na verdade, ao contrário do que Madame Rowling possa imaginar, eu não estou irritado com ela. Hoje não tem nenhum Avada para a senhora, Madame. Ao menos por enquanto.

**ROWLING:** Sem Avada?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Sem Avada.

**ROWLING**: Não está chateado comigo?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Não, Madame.

**ROWLING**:Como não? Você andou cheirando fumaça de poção, Snape? Ou não leu o último livro?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Madame, como sempre, tem uma perspectiva totalmente grifinória da realidade. Tente ver a coisa do lado sonserino.

**ROWLING**: Então explique o que é uma visão sonserina.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Comecemos pelo título: "Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço".

**KELLY** _(olhando para um livro): _Mas tá escrito aqui "O Enigma do Príncipe"...

**ROWLING** : Não vamos nos deter nessas polêmicas de tradução, por favor. É ruim para as vendas.

**SEVERUS SNAPE:** E inócua. O livro _é_ sobre o príncipe meio-sangue, ou seja, euzinho. (**SEVERUS SNAPE** _sorri, triunfante._ **ROWLING** _faz uma careta de desgosto)._

**ROWLING**: Você está se sentindo muito importante, né?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Madame, a senhora me fez importante. Alguns leitores se surpreenderam, outros se revoltaram, mas a verdade é que agora eu sou um personagem principal, nos primeiros créditos do filme! Chega de uma fala ou duas em três horas de filme! Minhas habilidades shakespearianas vão aparecer, finalmente! Aquele ator é muito bom, e estava sendo subaproveitado! A partir de agora, o reconhecimento dos fãs será total! Severus Snape vai brilhar nas telonas! E nos DVDs também, claro!

(**KELLY** _arregala os olhos_. **ROWLING** _revira os olhos_)

**SEVERUS SNAPE** (_ar superior_): Mas a verdade é que só não viu minha importância na história quem não quis. Desde o início, eu sempre fui importante. À medida que os livros eram publicados, ficava cada vez mais claro que Severus Snape, o Príncipe Mestiço, não era apenas um personagem secundário!

**ROWLING**: Menos, Snape. Menos.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Não foi menos! A senhora dedicou um livro inteiro à minha pessoa! Um livro todo! Só faltou dar o título "Harry Potter e Severus Snape".

**ROWLING**:Ai que exagero!

**KELLY** : Na verdade, essencialmente, o título diz isso. Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço. Como Snape é o Príncipe Mestiço, então, fica... er.. Harry Potter e Severus Snape. Ele tem razão, Madame. Pela lógica, ele está totalmente certo.

(**SEVERUS SNAPE** _encara_ **ROWLING** _com um sorriso de triunfo_. **ROWLING** _fuzila_ **KELLY** _com os olhos_. **KELLY** _se encolhe, apavorado)_

**ROWLING**: Sinceramente, Snape, ainda não vejo nada com a tal "visão sonserina".

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Vejo que terei de deixar as sutilezas de lado. Como todo grifinório que eu conheço, a senhora também é incapaz de apreciar a beleza das nuances cinzentas, as palavras não-ditas, os meio-tons e insinuações.

**ROWLING**: Você é um dissimulado, Snape, é isso que você é!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Obrigado, Madame. Ainda assim, agora estou entre os personagens principais de sua saga infanto-juvenil.

**ROWLING**: Que quer dizer?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Não são palavras minhas. Estou apenas citando uma ardorosa fã de seu heróico menino-bruxo obtuso e intelectualmente limitado. Ela se espantou com o fato de que seu último livro me elevou à categoria de personagem principal. Afinal, responda com sinceridade: nesse exato momento, nesse ponto preciso de sua narrativa, a quem Harry Potter dedica mais ódio? Ao Lord das Trevas ou ao Príncipe Meio-Sangue?

**KELLY**: É, ele tem razão nessa. Harry definitivamente quer a cabeça dele no momento.

**ROWLING** _(fechando a cara e cruzando os braços):_ Muito bem, Snape. Você venceu.

**SEVERUS SNAPE** _(fazendo uma mesura e com o sorrisinho típico):_ Mas isso não é tudo. Aliás, isso nem é o melhor de tudo. Meu personagem agora é amado!

**ROWLING**: Como pode dizer isso depois do que ele fez? Eu diria que é odiado!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: A senhora tem conhecimento das campanhas e iniciativas para a minha reabilitação? Abaixo-assinados, grupos de Internet, comunidades on-line, julgamentos simulados, podcasts, boletins, artigos... A movimentação atinge os quatro cantos do planeta! Todos querem provar que Severus Snape é inocente! Eles elaboram teorias e mais teorias sobre como Dumbledore e eu combinamos toda a cena no alto da Torre. Grupos e mais grupos dedicados a provar a minha inocência!

**ROWLING** _(rosnando):_ Posso mencionar igual número de grupos que querem a sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata pelo que você fez!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Certamente, tais grupos existem. Não quero negar a existência dos que me consideram culpado. Mas deve admitir que o número dos grupos de gente que me odeia é insignificante perto do número de fãs que pedem minha reabilitação ou a preservação de minha existência para o livro 7!

**ROWLING (**_azeda_: Acho bom avisar que campanhas e manifestações raramente me comovem. Não preciso lembrar a respeito da campanha Bring Black Back. Durante meses, fãs de Sirius Black me azucrinaram para que eu o devolvesse à vida. Posso lembrar o resultado disso? Sirius sequer foi mencionado (a não ser _en passant_) no livro seguinte.

**SEVERUS SNAPE** _(com o risinho ainda maior)_: Sem mencionar o que isso significou para minha vida sexual.

**ROWLING**: Quantas vezes preciso dizer? Esse livro é para crianças! Essas insinuações sexuais são absurdas! Só podia ser coisa desses fanfic writers!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Seja lá como for, Madame. Pouco importam seus protestos. A verdade é apenas uma: eu sou o _mó filezão_ de toda a série Harry Potter. Está bem, eu admito: só perco para o próprio Harry, claro. Mas eu sou o cara! Eu sou o cara!

**ROWLING**: Ah, essa é ótima! Como esses fanfic writers têm péssima imaginação! E não sabem lidar com os fatos! Eu escrevi você com cabelo ruim, dentes amarelos e uma personalidade ácida! Como você consegue pegar alguém desse jeito?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Bom, há duas explicações para isso: 1) faz parte do _sex-appeal_ ou é minimizado com um banho e poções clareadoras, 2) é parte de um glamour. Sabe, um feitiço de disfarce, para os meus anos de espião. Essas fics dizem que, por baixo desse feitiço, eu sou um deus grego, o genro que qualquer mamãe pediu a Deus.

**ROWLING**: Que coisa horrível! Como alguém poderia pensar nisso?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Seja lá como for, eu estou pegando todas. Quer um exemplo? A tal Hermione é freguesa de carteirinha, em várias versões: de família Disney a pornô hardcore. Eles nos chamam de Snamione. Lily Potter? Essa era minha antes mesmo do James entrar na história. Snily é o nosso apelido! Sem falar em Narcissa, Tonks, Petúnia, McGonagall, Hooch, Irma Pince, Pomona Sprout...

(**ROWLING** _vai fazendo uma careta de nojo_)

**KELLY** _(impressionado)_: Puxa, Snape, que disposição, hein?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: E isso não é nem metade da missa. Segundo alguns fãs, mais conhecidos como slashers, eu também estou pegando todos. Eu disse _todos_. Entendeu? Entendeu?

(**SEVERUS SNAPE** _dá uma piscadinha para_ **KELLY**, _que arregala os olhos)_

**KELLY**: Mesmo? E tem alguém conhecido?

**SEVERUS SNAPE **_(sem conter o risinho)_: Ah, tem um monte me pegando. Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy e Remus Lupin são os preferidos. Mas tem também James Potter, Lord Voldemort, uma infinidade de Weasleys (literalmente todos, devo dizer, até mesmo Arthur), Argus Filch, Dumbledore... (**SEVERUS SNAPE** _se aproxima, baixando a voz de maneira conspiradora)_ Aliás, depois desse livro novo, corre até um boato de que o Lucius costumava me chamar de "meu príncipe" na hora do...

**ROWLING**: Aham! Olha a censura!

**KELLY **_(quase babando):_ Eu não sei se já vi algo mais sexy do que isso.

**ROWLING** _(ficando vermelha)_ : É demais! Agora há insinuações de relacionamento homossexual! Eu vou processar! Vou aos tribunais!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Hei! Por que está tão irritada? Não é você que estão chamando de gay, é?

**ROWLING**: Mas meus leitores são crianças!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Mulher, olha pro lado! Essas crianças já cresceram! Aposto como você vai encontrar metade dos seus leitores na balada!

**ROWLING**: O que você saberia sobre isso, Snape? É ruim, hein, que você vai à balada.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Você não leu a fic que eu sou um astro de um grupo de rock?

**ROWLING**: Lá vem você com essas fics! Você ao menos leu o último livro para saber do que você é acusado? Você matou Dumbledore! É um assassino!

**KELLY**: Pois é, a esse respeito, Madame Rowling, pode nos dizer ao menos se Dumbledore realmente está morto? Sabe, há muita controvérsia a esse respeito...

**ROWLING**: Ficou doido, homem? Eu disse que não ia falar nada do novo livro! Especialmente não vou falar sobre _isso_!

**KELLY**: Só uma perguntinha, pode?

**ROWLING**: Não! Não entende que qualquer coisa que eu diga agora é crucial? Esse livro não tem subplots irrelevantes, despistes, nada! Tudo é crucial para o clímax entre Harry e o Lord das Trevas!

**SEVERUS SNAPE** _(cochichando)_: Ela fala em clímax e depois quer que não haja subtexto sexual pros seus livros... Humpf!

**ROWLING**: O que você está resmungando, Snape? Com medo do que vai acontecer com você no próximo livro?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Nenhum, Madame. Sabe, acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa: eu não fiz qualquer tipo de promessa ao Sr. Kelly. Se ele me fizer perguntas, eu até posso responder...

**KELLY **_(animado)_: E você saberia dizer se Dumbledore está mesmo morto! Afinal, você o matou! Ou será que usou um feitiço falso, um que só se parece com o Avada Kedavra para enganar todo mundo? Vocês dois podem ter combinado tudo – até mesmo o feitiço para fazer um retrato falso de Dumbledore em Hogwarts! Afinal, o tal retrato tinha Dumbledore dormindo! Não é suspeito?

**SEVERUS SNAPE** (_com um sorriso cínico, olhando para _**ROWLING**): Eu posso responder isso, Kelly...

**ROWLING** (_tendo uma síncope_): NÃO SE ATREVA! Snape, se você estragar o livro, eu faço você morrer rastejando atrás de Harry! Você vai ter um fim triste e nojento!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Não pense que eu não sei o que você tem planejado para mim, Madame. Se depender de você, eu terei um final triste e dolorido.

**ROWLING**: Pois se você estragar o final, eu vou mudá-lo! Mudar todo o final, todinho! E aí você e Voldemort vão estar num espetáculo de balé no Teatro Municipal, usando tutus cor-de-rosa, dançando "O Lago da Lula Gigante" com a própria lula de protagonista!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Sem problemas, Madame. Isso só vai provocar uma profusão de fics tratando de minha paixão secreta por balés... E o seu precioso garoto de Grifinória, Harry Potter, vai ser esquecido. Ou melhor ainda: ele vai terminar fazendo parzinho romântico com Hermione Granger...

**ROWLING**: ARGH! Eu falei que estão todos desiludidos com esse par! Não se convenceram?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Se não gosta de ver seu precioso Potter com a Sabe-Tudo, ele sempre pode fazer parzinho com Draco Malfoy... Ou Ron Weasley. Ou comigo!

**ROWLING** _(fora de controle):_ Você não vai sobreviver, Snape! Isso é uma promessa!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Tsk, tsk. Que estresse, Madame. Tome uma poçãozinha para relaxar... Se quiser, eu mesmo posso preparar.

**ROWLING**: Seu dissimulado! Agora você vai ver!

(**ROWLING** _sai da cadeira e tenta estrangular_ **SEVERUS SNAPE**, _mas é contida por_ **KELLY** _e um outro_ **TÉCNICO** _que sai do estúdio. O_ **TÉCNICO** _segura_ **ROWLING**, _que ainda está com os braços estendidos, tentando alcançar_ **SEVERUS SNAPE**, _que mantém um risinho irônico_. **KELLY** _consegue chegar até o microfone)_

**KELLY**: Acho que... er... esse era todo o tempo que tínhamos para hoje, caros ouvintes... (_cochichando para o_ **TÉCNICO**) Segura a mulher, que hoje ela endoidou de vez!

**ROWLING** _(com voz abafada longe do microfone_): Eu te mato, Snape! Ainda não sei se vou matar Voldemort, mas você vai morrer! A tua boca vai amanhecer cheia de formiga, só para apagar esse risinho nojento da tua cara! Aí você vai viver só de fanfiction, seu nojento!

(**SEVERUS SNAPE **_tenta conter o riso, ainda impassível diante das ameaças. _**ROWLING**_ continua tendo um ataque, mas o som do microfone é cortado)_

**KELLY**: Boa noite, ouvintes!

The End


End file.
